Timothy Biggens
Timothy Biggens is the first mate of the Night Splinter and second-in-command to the ship's captain Darquebane. Biography The Enemy of the Awful Timothy Biggens was born into a life where he grew to becoming the living embodiment of what every awful person hates to see in a person: Kind, generous and good-natured but also timid which makes him a perfect target for anyone who is willing to take total advantage of him or make him a living doormat for those well to do and willing to step on anyone to do it. Life for him has been a total hell and still through all that manages to keep a straight face over it all. Even his girlfriend, Alice doesn't treat him right, often abuses him while he does everything he can do hold much of what's left of a pointless relationship that should have ended with multiple black eyes. His parents are even worse, often cruel and beat him down in every inch of his life when he does even the most inane of things. Being the source of his pain for so long it is amazing he survived without thoughts of killing them in their sleep. But such thoughts were curtailed when in his later years, his parents forced him to join the navy only goaded on further by his girlfriend. Navy Cat The idea of Timothy joining the navy actually sounds good to him since it could give him what he needs to both be a man and get away from his troubles. However his girlfriend wanted him gone since she has his sights on another well-to-do guy. His parents, know if he dies in duty, they would get a fat death pension that would make them very rich. So they set him up on one of the toughest fleets the English nation has to offer. As he enters the navy as a seaman, Timothy learns quick that life working on the fleet with a bunch of other recruits who just see him as fresh meat is going to be terrible, including his commanding officer Captain Blythe who sees him as a smudge on his ever-perfect record. Especially in the middle of his obsession of capturing his biggest criminal ever. The Encounter One day while Timothy is wiping down the decks with his own shirt. A boat from the legendary diamond fleet has pulled in. One day while he's working on swabbing the decks, his boat just joined the mighty diamond fleet in the Pacific when word came in that Darquebane is in their path. For Blythe this was an opportunity for him to finally capture or destroy the monster who terrorized her majesty's seas for far too long called the order to attack head on. Without any planning or knowledge of what he is facing against. Timothy and the rest of the crew prepare for the worst when they encounter the Night Splinter. One ship against a hundred would have been a no-contest situation but their captain knew better and before the first cannon from the Diamond fleet was ever fired, the first few ships have been annihilated by the wave of power coming from the dark pirate's own hand. What followed next was a violent bloodbath followed by raiding of the ships by the ships undead crew. During his escape in one of the remaining ships. Timothy reaching for the lifeboats gets ejected from the one carrying the captain under threat of being hanged for disobeying his orders when it's really a cowardly move on the captain to abandon him and those who went with his foolish order. Leaving him behind while the ship sank and his crew escaping to safety. Making it out of the ship, Timothy grabs onto a piece of driftwood as he watches the remainder of the Diamond fleet escape leaving him behind, only to be picked up by the Night Splinter. Held up by the undead crew, he was thrown at the feet of the pirate empress herself in which she offered to make him one of her crew members. It was an offer he can't refuse out of fear and the inability to escape. For the past fifteen years, the promise from Darquebane that he'll respect him was a total lie as he received the same harsh treatment he received from before but far worse. Even his suicide attempts fail when Timothy learns that anyone made a crew of the ship can never die. His tolerance has finally reached his limit when during a washing of one of Darquebane's breasts, a minor squeeze let loose some of her milk sending her into a rage added with verbal abuse that broke Timothy and violently punched her in the face sending her mass to the side and flipping over the tub. Infuriated and appearing bigger than ever Darquebane fires her spell on Timothy only to give him new clothes and a more polished appearance. It was revealed by Darquebane herself as a trial to how far she and the crew can push him before he would no longer fear them enough. Basically it was to get him out of his abusive comfort zone and into the area where not even a being such as herself who could easily destroy the timid housecat is afraid of him. Timothy now truly a first mate is finally respected among the crew and the captain herself as they go on many violent raids, battles and journeys the world has to offer. But times of the old days come to Timothy has he grew homesick, ultimately leaving him no choice but for Darquebane to remove him from Night Splinter and he sailed his way back home. Upon arrival to his hometown, he notices that everything has changed including his parents who were living off of luxury courtesy of the government paying them for his death. However it wasn't a warm welcome for him as he is captured by guards and sent to the gallows where he meets Captain Blythe now an admiral who puts Timothy on trial for treason. On the gallows, Timothy is ready to be hanged but not before telling the truth what the so-called hero of the pacific really did which at the moment of his hanging is saved by Darquebane who now learns of the truth. While a battle ensued, Timothy finds his parents who were begging to spare their lives only to forgive them for their acts against him before leaving them for the crew to brutally tear them to pieces. Timothy reunites with Darquebane and leave but not before she puts a curse on the town that sets it on fire for a thousand years and those who were lucky enough to escape, forget its existence. Back on the ship the two have reconciled and is brought back as the first mate, that is when he learns of the captain's true name as she invites him to her quarters. Category:Darkened Seas Other Media *His story and origins is the focus of the two pictures: Her First Mate where he first encounters Darquebane from the ruins of the Diamond Fleet and Remorse and Remembrance that takes him on a journal of personal transformation. Category:Darkened Seas